


Dear Mary

by sunny_impalas



Series: Darrel Curtis' Notebook [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Journal, Letters, Notes, Sad, Unsent letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: The first letter in Darry's notebook.





	Dear Mary

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like it!

“ _Dear Mary._ ”

The name sounded familiar to Two-Bit, he just couldn’t remember why. He shrugged and kept reading, hunching over the loose-leaf notebook. He smiled at the handwriting again, he didn’t know why but he just loved how elegant it was. It fit Darry.

“ _Dear Mary,_

_I miss you. I know you’ll never read this, but that’s okay._

_I just want to know why you did what you did. Why didn’t you just say you wanted to break up?_ ”

Suddenly, Two-Bit remembered why the name sounded so familiar. Mary was Darry’s bitch of a first girlfriend who had cheated on him. It still baffled him how _anyone_ could cheat on Darry, he was amazing. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He didn’t really know if he wanted to go on reading this, he had already noticed parts of the paper where there had been tears. 

Two-Bit paused for a moment. This seemed personal, should he even be reading this? What harm could it do, Darry’d just be pissed at him if he found out he had read it. He sighed and looked back down at the page, his heart breaking when he saw how much was scribbled out, he couldn’t read half of the original note. 

“ _Mary, you didn’t have to cheat on me. You didn’t even have to date me if you didn’t want to. And clearly, you didn’t want to. Why would you have cheated if you did?_ ”  


“ _I hate it but I forgive you. I don’t know why you cheated, you might’ve been drunk. Even then though, I don’t know if I could forgive you. I’m not Dallas, I couldn’t just forgive and get back together with you._ ”  


“ _I hope you’re well, though. I hope you’re okay, and that maybe you’ll settle down one day with a nice man. It’s what you deserve, you’re kind, and pretty, and caring and-_ ” The rest was scribbled out.

“ _Anyways, sorry the paper’s wet._

_-Darry_ ”

Two-Bit sat and stared at the page. There was more emotion on that one page than he had ever seen Darry show in real life. He was surprised by the sincerity and the little jab at Dally. He wanted to know this Darry. He liked the one he knew personally, the stoic one with a heart of gold. But he also wanted to know this one, the emotional Darry who wasn’t scared to say what his heart was telling him.

Two-Bit sighed and turned the page, surprised to find a guys name instead of a girls.

“ _ **Dear David.**_ ”


End file.
